


I Own You.

by P_ump_kin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Forced, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Ownership, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_ump_kin/pseuds/P_ump_kin
Summary: With Timothy's vault hunting days behind him. He is starting his new job on Helios, Jack isn't the man he remembers and Timothy is about to find out just how much he has changed..





	I Own You.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! 
> 
> Just a little something I've had on my mind for awhile. First chapter is here and I'm hoping it's well received as I continue with the second. We really need more Jackothy around here! 
> 
> First chapter introduction.

His hands grip the foset tightly, anxiously. He stares down watching the stream of water pool into the sink before turning the taps shut. Timothy groans as he dips his cold hands into the warm water, he sighs deeply as the heat stings and penetrates his flesh. Cupping large handfulls splashing his face, hands lingering over his features, they still feel foreign to him; even after all this time. Sighing he glances at himself in the mirror, odd eyes scanning over his glistening skin before grabbing a fresh towel, padding his face dry. 

Making his way back into his new room, peeling a set of large closet doors open plucking one of many clean and pressed uniforms out, holding it infront of him. It's fairly standard Hyperion office attire, a black button up shirt with "Hyperion" embroidered in signature yellow just above the breast pocket, black trousers and dress shoes shone to perfection. To top it off a option of a black or yellow tie, to which Timothy scoffed, looking at the last garment "not wearing that" muttering to himself under his breath. Lastly he gave himself a once over as he stood infront of the wall length mirror, pulling his fingers through his hair combing the thick chocolate coloured strands to the side. A last readjustment to his shirts unbuttoned collar and he was ready to leave. After all he dare not be late on his first day. 

Reaching for the multi-funtion touch panel on the wall, he pads away turning off the lights and finally opening the door to the hallway. Timothy steps out into the cool passage turning his head to a direction his body follows, walking briskly to his destination. He finds himself in no time pacing steadily through the Hub Of Heroism a central point of the space station that branches out to many different departments on Helios, but more importantly the place he is heading to. Jacks office. "Is it just me or has everything on this space station gotten even more... yellow?" the question directed at no one, he turns his head from one side to another surveying his surroundings before his eyes fixate on the large elevator doors that will take him to where he needs to be. 

Standing infront of the elevator doors that will ultimately take him to his destination, Timothy takes in a deep breath before calling the lift. A quick body scan prompts a computerized voice "Good morning, Jack" it calls him by the name he reminds himself is not his and the doors open allowing him to step inside. As he ascends he closes his eyes, in a silent meditation, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm his nerves. To say that Timothy's nerves were a slight issue would be an understatement, after the recent events that led him to his current position it has done nothing to soothe his anxiety. For a moment he stands in silence before the doors open pulling him out of his state, making his way out of the elevator the doors close behind him. For another moment he spares himself looking around him, cubicles to the left and cubicles to the right each one filled with one computer and at least one occupant dressed in the same uniform he wears, neither of them so much as turning there heads in acknowledgement. 

Timothy could feel his stomach coil and the all to familiar feeling of anxiousness resurfacing, he was positively shaking. Frozen in the moment unsure of what his next actions should be he didn't even notice one of the office staff make their way to him and gently placing their hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. "Ah, you must be the Jack we heard was coming to join our team" the woman explained. "My name is Carin, any questions can be directed to me, I hope we work well together.". Her welcome felt forced. "Hi, I'm Ti-J-Jack, yes I'm Jack, but you... already knew that.. Huh ha ha... " Tim laughs in the most awkward manner as one hand rubs the back of his neck nervously, he can feel a light blush warming his freckled cheeks. 'stupid, stupid' he internalizes and the woman looks at him oddly. "Well ok then. If you will please follow me I'll lead you to your cubicle and you can begin working right away." She says firmly and Timothy nods, hastely following Carin to his soon to be work station. 

Taking a seat behind his newly found desk, Carin finds no trouble directing him to all the work that's awaiting his attention, she then turns on her heel walking across the room back to her own work station. Timothy leans back in his chair staring at nothing in particular, sighing deeply his thoughts travel back, reminding him how he found himself in this position. This was as Handsome Jack stated to him over a number of ECHO's his 'Reward' for helping him achieve his first goal. Back when Timothy completed his surgery, became his doppleganger, joined a team of Vault Hunters and fought under Jacks command.

He saw Jack get what he desired, the answers he sought after, his rise to power as he became the new CEO of Hyperion and in turn Jack gave him what he wanted. Handsome Jack true to his word paid him enough money to rid him of his student debt, but since he was still contractually obligated to work for Jack for another good number of years, instead of working as one of the many body doubles that came after him and Jacks rise to power, he offered him a job on Helios. After all Timothy was educated and it would be a shame if all that went to waste. Jack wouldn't see talent like his wasted not if he could use it for his own benefit and personal gain. Tim was slightly against the idea at first, but Jack was slick with his words, a safe place to stay and a job that didn't involve putting his life in danger daily did sound more appealing than vault hunting shananigans or being a body double in Opportunity for Jack. A comfortable desk job was just right for him. Who could say 'No' to that? 

Deeply lost in thought Timothy didn't hear the elevator doors open until he was shaken from it by the sound of everyone in the office rising from their desk chairs and simultaneously greet at once. "Good morning Handsome Jack" Tim's jaw slacked as he watched the CEO stride through the office scanning the cubicles and stopping when his eyes met Timothy's own. It's been ages since either of them have seen each other face to face Timothy was in awe at the man only a few feet away from him. Jack always had a certain atmosphere around him and it was more intense than ever, especially with the glare he was giving Timothy. Not quite sure as to why Jack was staring at him like that, but a sudden thought occurred to him and he jumped up from his chair straightening his back yet just before he had the opportunity to greet the CEO, without so much as a sound Jack whipped his head forward and continued his long strides through the office space and down the connecting hallway. 

It took Tim a moment to reolize exactly what just happened. He lunged forward almost falling over his feet, his usual clumsy behavior making itself known. Quickly he made his way to the hallways opening, like a sad puppy he stared at the walking figure of Jack for a brief moment, unsure if he should call out to the CEO or not, impossibly large doors opened infront of him drawing his attention away from Jack to reveal his office. Tim's eyes only catching a glimpse of the man's back once more before those same doors shut behind him. He just stood there for a moment eyes focused on the closed door at the end of the passage, wondering why Jack didn't so much as say a word to him before continuing his way down to his office. The look he gave him. This isn't the same Jack he once knew, that he was sure of and the same familiar taste of anxiety reared it's head. 

Sinking down into his office chair without a word from himself or anyone save for the strange looks he was receiving from some of his fellow colleagues. Timothy's mind was racing, but eventually settled on the thought that he should just focus on his work. If Jack had anything to say to him, he would. After all Jack never had a problem with talking, everyone knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Our poor little Timmy is in for some not so nice treatment. Jack is alot worse than he remembers.


End file.
